Age Ain’t Nothing But A Number
by Cateyes4
Summary: how Letty and Dom first got together


Age Ain't Nothing But A Number

Letty walk down the street, Dom the guy she had been in loved with from the time she was ten had just getting back Jail. He been there was two year for...will she was not in the mood to think about it. What's the point of bring up old shit long over? She had lived up the street from the Toretto's house her whole life. Letty's home life was shit so when she was ten she found her way to the Toretto's home from that day on she had almost lived there, hell she did now. Dom was 18 when he went to jail, meaning he was now 20 his birthday had already passed. Letty was going to be 16 today, the same day Dom got back, nice timing. All the time Dom had been gone Letty had still loved him, she had never stopped. But to Dom, Letty was always the little kid hanging around he never really gave a shit for her. But for some reason that didn't stop Letty from loving him.

Chorus  
Age ain't nothing but a number, throwing down ain't nothing but a thang,  
This something I have for you it'll never change (repeat twice)  
  
Letty walk around to the back of the house, they had everything set out. Mia just them came out of the house "Hey girl, how ya livein'?"

"Letty like you don't know!" Mia said walking down the stairs "I can't believe he is coming home.!" Mia raped her arms around Letty.

"Yeah girl I know," Letty said pushing Mia back a little, she had never been a really touchy feely person. "Did V go to pick him up already?"

"Yeah they should be back in a few minutes. I should go get the rest of the stuff." Mia said walking back to the house.

"Need help?" Letty said starting to walk with her.

"No" Mia cried out, "I mean just set down I got it covered."

God Mia is jumpy today, Letty thought. Oh will that just her I guess. Letty said down at the table waiting for Mia and everyone else to get there. After sitting there for about five minutes Letty heard V's car pulling up. She got up from the table. Letty had grown up in the two years Dom had been gone, She was taller and fuller.

Dom walked up behind V happy to be out. V had been telling Dom all the way up about how everyone was doing. V keep telling Dom that Letty had grown and was getting a lot of attention from the guys at the races. Dom just laughed that part off, how could she change that much. V moved over and sat at the table as Dom looked up from his feet, what he looked up at was by far the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She dark eyes and hair and a body he wanted to see more of.

"Hey Dom, Welcome home Papi!" This drop dead beautiful girl said raping her arms around his neck. He inhaled her smell, she smelted sweet and fresh.

"Hey there to you too." Dom said not knowing what else to say, but not wanting to let go.

"Dom do you know who the hell your talking to?" the girl asked

"Yeah I do....your.."

"Letty was that V car that pulled up?" Mia asked before stepping out of the house. "It was, Oh my God Dom" Mia said Letty stepped back and let Mia hug and kiss Dom telling how much she missed him.

Dom smiled and was happy but all thought dinner he kept looking up at the girl who had always bugged the shit out of him. Now all he wanted was to be with her. To be close to her.

Everyone was so happy Dom was back home, they spent the whole night talking, it most have been 11 by the time Mia got up from the table and went into the house. "Mia, what the hell you doing?" Letty asked, when she did she saw Dom looking at her weird he had been doing that all night long. Could it be Letty thought might he think of me more then just the little girl, no way!

Just then Mia came out of the house with a cake, singing "Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you.." pretty soon V joined in "Happy Birthday to Letty happy birthday to you."

Letty could do nothing but sit there; she could not believe they were doing this. "will blow out the candles!!" Mia said smiling.

Letty did as she was told, "oh so today your birthday." Dom said

"Yeah she 16." Mia put in

"You knew that didn't you." Letty said making it not even a question

1st Verse  
Here I am, and there you are, your eyes are calling me to your heart. All you gotta do is  
knock, I'll let you in,  
And we will feel the passion that flows within.  
I don't mean to be bold, but I gotta let you know,  
I gotta thang for you and I can't let go  
  
(chorus twice)  
  
After everyone had cake and they watch TV they started to slowly going to sleep, first V went home then Mia went up stairs. That left Letty and Dom down stairs. Letty had her head on Dom's shoulder watching TV. Dom look down at her she look so beautiful he still could not believe this was the same little Letty he had know almost his whole life. Before he knew what he was going he put his hand on her face and brought her face to his, almost touching. Letty then touch her lips to his and kissed his, they started to kiss deeper. After 20 minutes of this Dom broke it off and got up pulling Letty with him. "Look, I'm.." before Dom could finish what he was saying Letty kissed him, at that same time pulling Dom up the stairs with him.

"Letty are you sure?" Dom asked stopping half way up the stairs

"Dom, yes I am positive." Letty said looking right in his eyes, telling with just a look that she was ready and had been for a long time. With that Letty began to kiss Dom again and walking up that stairs, they made there way to Dom's room and closed the door behind them.

2nd Verse  
Take my hand, and come with me,  
let me show you to ecstasy,  
Boy be brave don't be afraid,  
cause tonite we're gonna go all the way.  
Don't mean to be bold, gotta let you know,  
I gotta thang for you, and I can't let go my...  
  
(chorus twice)  
  
Talking part:  
"So what's up, Here I am, reach...  
Baby Come here...  
Age ain't nothin' ohhh..ooh  
I don't mean to be bold, but I gotta let you know,  
Liyah's got a thang for and I can't let go...ooh my...  
(chorus repeat and fade out

the song is by Aaliyah RIP babygirl


End file.
